1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mathematical education game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the development of mathematical skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art for education and entertainment purposes such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,658; 3,425,139; 4,219,196; 4,258,922; and 4,360,347.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a mathematical game to address the development of mathematical skills, particularly in the addition, subtraction, division, and multiplication aspect of mathematics.